Siege on Castle Greycliff
There was an ancient, almost derelict fort on a mountain, it was called Greycliff, A general and his army decided to ocupy it as a base of operations, but the evil madgod had other plans, he whipped up a furious storm of undead abominations and ordered them to lay seige to the fort, the soldiers fought vailiantly, but most of them were swallowed by the horde. They were no match for the tide of undead warriors. By sunrise, the undead army ceased fighting and retreated, but there were only a handful of soldiers left.. Out of nowhere (or rather, the MadGod's warped, twisted dimension) Came a huge, seemingly unstoppable black dragon... The general put an arrow in its eye and it crashed into a tower, destroying both the dragon and the tower... But the madgod had many more tricks up his sleeves...the next night, the undead came again, and all the while dark thoughts whispered in the back of the generals mind... By the next morning, only the general, the captain and a wounded soldier remained... The madGod had them trapped in the fort with his undead army, and he haunted their dreams and thoughts, trying to gain control of their minds... Eventually the MadGod gave up with waiting, he trapped the wounded soldier in a Shadowprison, something almost unbreakable and made completely of solid, evil writhing tendrils of black shadow. The MadGod continued to play his manipulative mind games, until eventually the wounded soldier gave up, and joined him. The wounded soldier gained immense power from the MadGod, and with one hack of his axe, cleaved the general's arm off at the shoulder, as the general lay dying of bloodloss on the ground he swore that one day... Someone would stop the madgod... And one day, A brave knight came by the castle, everyone in all the kingdoms had heard about the seige and how the general had died. He decieded it was time to put an end to the MadGod. And as he cut his way through the undead, eventually making his way to the top of the keep whilst repelling the MadGods dark attempts at manipulating his mind. When he was at the top, the wounded soldier was waiting for him... He struck the knight down to the floor and the knight called him weak for so easily submitting to the MadGod's lies... Then the knight pulled out a small, blunt dagger as his sword had been kicked out of his hands... The soldier laughed, but then the knight Drove the dagger between his own ribs and into his heart... his honour, sacrifice and bravery temporarily broke the MadGod's hold over the soldiers mind... And the soldier used his remaining power to send the MadGod back to the foul hellish dimension he had came from... As the knight lay dying, the Soldier knelt beside him... The knight told the soldier "He will be back, do not fall for his tricks again..." And then, the knight was dead.